Not another fanfiction
by lozareth
Summary: HP and DM fall for each other in their final year. But when Voldermort is defeated its not the end... Find out what happens now...
1. The Plan

The Plan

Harry, Hermione and Ron stepped onto the Hogwarts Express. It was their 7th year at Hogwarts and the last year that Harry might live. Harry had stayed at the Dursley's over the summer holidays. After they got onto Hogwarts Express they went to find a compartment until Hermione and Ron had to leave Harry to do their Headboy and Headgirl duties. Harry sat in the empty compartment alone except for Hedwig, Pig and Crookshanks who was curled up on Harry's lap. Soon the doors opened and guess who it was. Yep. Draco Malfoy, but without his friends.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry spat. "Actually, I wanted to tell you that I didn't take the mark and neither did most of the Slytherins this summer, so you don't have to worry", Malfoy said pulling up his sleeve and revealing bare skin. "Ok Malfoy. What happened? Is Snape", he spat the name, "still working for Voldemort and not come to his senses yet", Harry said. "Actually that's why I came", Draco said. Harry pointed to the seat opposite him. Draco sat down and started with his story. "As you know Snape tried to kill Dumbledore the night he fled, but he couldn't. That is because of his feelings of love and affection to the old brute. Yes, in case you didn't know Snape is gay. Well was," Harry gasped. "What do you mean was? He's still alive isn't he?" Harry asked and saw the sorry look in Malfoy's face. "Yes, barely, but I'm getting to that. Well since Snape had failed to kill Dumbledore. Voldemort tortured him until he couldn't take it and fled. But as he did so my so called 'father' attacked him under Voldemort's orders. I refuse to live at the mansion any more 'cause I didn't accept the mark and a lot of Deatheaters are living there now. So I had only one place to go and hide which was the order. Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle have all accepted the mark and have orders to kill all that didn't accept it. And well that's basically it", Draco said and looked up. "I don't need pity from you of all people. I know that I'm living at the order now but that doesn't mean nothing ok", Draco said standing up and walking out the doors. Harry sat there for five minutes taking in what Malfoy had just told him, Snape might die, Malfoy's friends accepted the dark mark and now Malfoy has to live at the headquarters of the order. He heard a knock on the door and looked up saw Malfoy standing in the hallway.

"Do you mind if I join. I got no where to go and this is definitely the least place I wanna be seen" he asked pleadingly.

"Come in, sit down and shut up", Harry said smirking.

They sat in silence for an hour and then Malfoy asked how Harry's holidays were. "Horrible. Dumbledore wouldn't let me stay at the order. I think I know why now. My aunt, uncle and cousin ignored me most of the time and I was expected to cook my own meals of toast, baked bean or eggs and as well as theirs. They made me do housework all day of course and then they locked me in my room after I made myself dinner and theirs and didn't let me out until morning", Draco spat his pumpkin juice out.

"What do you mean? I thought your perfect guardians were angels" Draco said confused. "No they are the worst people imaginable. They locked me up in my cupboard until I got my letter that I was accepted and they told me my parents had died in a car crash. So yes they are definitely guardian angels", he said sarcastically.

"Sorry I had no idea", Draco's voice faded and he heard the voices of Ron and Hermione coming down the hall.

Draco stood up quickly and held out his wand as Ron and Hermione entered through the doors and stared at him. Ron suddenly took out his wand but was stopped by Harry who had suddenly risen from his seat and stood between the three.

"What are you doing Harry? Get out of the way so I can curse this fucking bustard", Ron said.

"Malfoy show em'", Harry replied. Draco looked at him and then lifted his sleeve and revealed his bare skin at the pair.

"He's living at the order", Ron cursed and put his wand away.

"But that doesn't change nothin' ok", Draco said and sat back down. They sat in silence for the remainder of the trip. They had only changed into their robes five minutes before they arrived at the station outside Hogsmeade. They left the compartment and waited to hear the familiar voice of Hagrid but instead they heard a squeaky little voice.

"Wonder what's happened to Hagrid", Harry said to t he other three.

"Probably got eaten by one of those flubberworm thingy's (a/n sorry I can't remember how it's spelt), the great git", growled Malfoy. Harry glared at him.

"You know if you don't wanna get cursed you better shut up", he said.

They got into one of the carriages without another word.

It rolled up the road to the gates and Draco suddenly said to Harry, "I can see them too". Harry stared at him and then nodded.

"Who was it", Harry asked.

Malfoy replied, "Grandmamma". Harry looked at him. Harry put a comforting arm around Draco. He shivered as he felt Harry's arm and then lent his head on Harry's shoulder and cried. It was the first time any of them had seen him cry. Ron and Hermione started whispering to each other and then nodded.

"Malfoy, if you don't wanna go back to the order. I'm pretty sure mum will let you stay at our place", Ron said. Draco looked up and saw the pity in his eyes.

"Maybe", he spat and pulled Harry's arm off his shoulder. Harry glared at the pair and moved closer to Draco.

"It's alright. They don't mean it like that. They mean, if the order isn't there 'cause Voldemort and the Deatheaters are gone", Harry said but Draco refused to be comforted and sat in silence well away from Harry.

The carriage came to a halt and Malfoy stepped out of the carriage and headed up the grounds and through the doors without another word to the trio. Harry turned and glared at Ron and Hermione.

"You know you could have at least waited until we're sure that he's not a spy you know", Harry growled at the pair and followed Draco up the stairs. He didn't go in the dining room for the feast but continued to an empty classroom. He had a feeling that Draco had not gone to the feast. He pulled the Marauders Map out of his pocket and tapped it; _I solemnly swear I am up to no good._ He saw a small dot named Draco Malfoy heading to the boys bathroom. He ran up the stairs still with the map in his hand and then stopped outside one of the cubicles.

"Malfoy get out of there", he growled.

"Why do you care all of a sudden Potter", Malfoy spat and came out with tears in his eyes but trying to hide his anger.

"How did you know where I was", he asked softly.

"This. I don't know why I give a fuck either but I just hated seeing you cry", Harry said and showed him the map.

"Wow where did you get", he asked suddenly bright as ray.

"The twins gave it to me in third year. They stole it from Filch", Harry laughed when he saw the shocked on Malfoy's face. Harry taped the map with his wand _mischief managed. _Malfoy took it from him.

"Hey give that back", Malfoy started running.

"Only if you can catch me first", he said playfully. Harry ran after him. Malfoy came to a halt and Harry fell on top of him. Harry looked him in the eyes.

"Thankyou" he said snatching the map back.

But straggled when he felt a pair of hands pull him down and lips touched his. Harry opened his mouth slightly and Draco ran his tongue along the side of his mouth. They pulled apart suddenly and Draco stared at him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that", he said pushing Harry off him and getting up.

"No, don't be. I liked it" Harry said with a reassuring smile getting up.

They stood there for a while staring at each other in silence before Draco broke it.

"I love you. I just hope you love me too" he said softly.

"You know what? I think I love you too", he said and kissed Draco.

They walked in silence for a while heading to the stairs leading to both common rooms and then Draco pulled him into an empty classroom. "We can't let anyone know. Not even Granger and Weasel, I mean Weasley. Dumbledore will probably know very soon though", said and pulled Harry into a passionate kiss. They broke apart five minutes later after exploring the others mouth.

"We better go before someone catches us together. We gotta act normally around each other like we used to. I'll owl you when I'm free but it'll be an anonymous letter so no one knows", Draco said, Harry nodded and then they went to their separate common rooms. Draco had loved him so much over the years but no one knew that. His father had plans of getting rid of Dumbledore's "Golden Boy" and getting Harry to fall for Draco was part of his plan. All the Death Eaters thought it would just be a trick into getting Harry out of the way once and for all and then start their attack on the world. But Draco didn't want Harry dead. He didn't think he'd be able to live with the fact that he had died 'cause of him.

Draco arrived back to his common room and most of the Slytherins were gathered around the fire. He looked into the fire and saw the face of his father. The common room fell silent and everyone in it looked at Draco. Pansy was the first to speak.

"Draco there's been a change of plan", she sighed "you have to get Harry to take you to Hogsmeade on Valentines Day. Take him to the Shrieking Shack at around 11:30. The Death Eaters will be in place and then they'll come out and attack. You have to try and help Harry and trick him into thinking that you really want to help him", she said. Draco looked down at his feet and then straight back up,

"Ok. I would like to talk to my father in private" he said and the group went to their dormitories. Draco sat down on one of the green coaches and sighed.

"Father, do you have word about Snape yet. Is he all right?" he asked.

"He's not too fit actually. He was on his death bed when I last saw him. So you did it. You tricked Harry into thinking you wanted him", he nodded, "well done me boy. Know all we gotta do is make Dumbledore think the same. I want you to go there and tell him that the Slytherins are planning to attack at the first quidditch game. But for now I must leave you. Good night", he said with a pop.

He slowly went out of the common room and the portrait hissed at him. _Missster Malfoy Ssssir. The Headmaster wishesss to ssspeack with you. _

He slowly walked to Dumbledore's office. He didn't want his father to know that he was no longer a servant of Lord Voldemort but a spy for Dumbledore.

Or were this part of Voldemort's plans to get to Dumbledore and then take from within. He wasn't sure. But what he did know that he had to tell Dumbledore soon.

He arrived at the gargoyles and spoke the password, "bertie botts every flavoured beans" he stepped onto the stairs and then came to a halt in front of the door to Dumbledore's office.

Draco heard voices from inside. He soon realised it was the voices of Dumbledore, Lupin, and Sirius. He heard Dumbledore say something quietly and the door opened.

"Pleasant to see you Mr Malfoy. Please come in", the old bugger said.

He came in and looked around the office and spotted Tonks and Shacklebot. He looked down at his feet and then Sirius spoke.

"So, it's true then. You really have to make Harry love you and then betray him", he asked furiously.

"Yes but if it was my choice I wouldn't do it. But it's the only way Voldermort would trust me. Make him believe that I am still on his side and follow his plans. I got new orders tonight and father said that Snape's on his death bed", he said and Sirius whooped. Draco glared at him.

"If you want Harry to live you had better shut up!" he said.

Dumbledore motioned Sirius to sit down. He sat and they listened to the new plan. Draco had explained it quite well only with a few interruptions from Sirius about how he didn't like this plan and that if it worked someone will pay the price.

Sirius was the only one who knew that Harry did feel for Draco but never revealed it until now after he got his first real kiss. Draco knew only tonight that Harry really did feel for him but no one knew that Draco really did love Harry not just under orders.

Dumbledore told the others that he had to speak to Draco privately and they left.

"Draco. I know that this is going to be hard for you to do. You have to be a spy for me. I'll understand if you don't wanna be one. You can back out any time you want. We'll even set you up a private room where only you will know about it unless you choose to show it to anyone", he said calmly.

"Yes professor. I don't know what to do. There's something you need to know though you probably have already figured it out", Draco said and Dumbledore motioned him to continue.

"I really love Harry. Not because I'm doing this but because I've loved him for a few years. Even though I have put hatred towards him, it's only been jealousy", Dumbledore conjured up some pumpkin juice for Draco.

They sat in silence until Dumbledore broke it. "I knew that you had a thing for Harry, Draco, like Snape and I had one. I'm heartbroken to hear that he could die yes. But I also know that if he does die he did it for the best. I'm grateful that he didn't kill me but I'm sorry that he turned to the Dark Side. Did you know that we still had contact though we weren't on the same side", Draco shook his head.

"I received a letter two days after you fled saying that he apologized for attacking me and that if I didn't want to take him back he would understand", Dumbledore said.

"Sir, do you think it would be better to just tell Harry the truth about me so that when it does get out that he'll know that I'm not on Voldermort's side", Dumbledore looked at him, "Draco that is up to you. I know it will be hard like it was for Snape but no harm came when he did tell me the truth. I forgave him so maybe Harry will forgive you. Give it a week and if it doesn't work out then you should tell him", Dumbledore said.

Draco left that night thinking about what the old man had said. He and Snape really had something special. Maybe Harry will forgive him but what if he didn't.


	2. The Truth about Harry and Draco

The Love of a Veela

Harry was a bit uncertain when he was around Ron and Hermione. He didn't talk to them much during breakfast and he left the Great Hall alone and stepped into the corridors and he walked a down it and then felt someone grab him and pull him into an empty classroom. He stared into his boyfriends eyes.

"Harry I know its hard for you it's hard for me too. But it was right to tell them the truth even if your only intention was to tell Granger and not Weasley", he said. Harry stared at him, "I know that you're still getting used to the fact that you're with me but we'll all be there for you. Weasley, Granger, the girl Weasley, Longbottom and I plus most of the school will be there for you. It's hard to believe but it's true. I would never have taken the mark and you can trust me" he said.

Harry wasn't sure what to do he just stood there and stared into the eye's of his lover. He sighed softly before putting his head onto the Slytherins chest and crying. Draco stroked his hair softly then they heard some one come into the room and broke apart. "Well, well, well", sneered Pansy, "Potty's crying and Draco too. Well this is a sweet moment", Harry had just saw Malfoy wipe tears away from his eyes.

"Get lost Pans. It's none of your business. Why aren't you going to class or in the common room?" he snarled.

"You have to come with me. Your father needs to speak with you", Pansy said. But in code that meant that they were about to receive new orders from the Dark Lord and he had to come right away.

"Cya Potter", Malfoy sneered at him leaving him in the empty classroom. Both Pansy and Harry knew it was an act but they had to play along. However, Pansy didn't know that Harry knew about the plan and Harry had to act dumb. He hurried out of the classroom and through a secret passageway to the Gryffindor common room. He grabbed his cloak and hurried back out and through another passageway that lead to the dungeons. He threw the cloak over himself and came to a halt in front of the portrait that lead to the Slytherin common room and waited for someone to come.

He only had to wait five minutes until Harry saw Crabbe and Goyle coming and entered the common room after them. He looked around the common room and saw most of the Slytherins gathered around the fireplace and then a voice spoke.

"As Death Eaters and the Children of Death Eaters it s my duty as the Dark Lord's right hand man to inform you that we are planning to attack in exactly two days. We will assemble at the Shrieking Shack and wait until Draco has brought Harry there and then we'll attack", Harry recognized the voice of Lucius Malfoy only too well. "As Dumbledore assembles the Order together and brings everyone back into Hogwarts most of the teachers will be in Hogsmeade fighting us off. You will then attack from within and they won't know what it them. Well that's happening Dumbledore's Golden Boy will be with Draco and you my boy will help him into the sweet shop and then go through the secret passageway there. Pansy will be waiting for you there and you will both of the glory of killing Harry Potter. The Dark Lord will be thrilled with you efforts and then reward you greatly for killing the boy who lived", the words from the fire place was applauded and Draco looked distraught at the words his father said.

Draco knew that he would have to see Dumbledore later tonight when the rest of the Slytherins went to bed. He would just have to play along with the plans for now.

"Now children", Lucius spoke again, "you must go to your classes. Draco I need to speak with you about these plans" he said and the other Slytherins except Pansy left.

"Sir, I would like to say what an honour it is to be one of the two that have been chosen to kill Harry Potter. I will assure you that Draco and I will do the job", she said.

The fire glared at her, "Very well Parkinson. Now if you don't mind I would like to speak to my son alone" he snarled and she drifted out of the common room without hesitation.

"Draco, son, promise me that you wont stuff up this time. You know what happened last time you stuffed up. Your dear Godfather was almost murdered and had to pay for your actions as well as his" Draco nodded at his father.

"Yes father. I will do my best" he said.

"Good. Unfortunately I must also warn you that Potter may play one of his tricks and use that Weasley to cover for him. So I'm waring you now", he nodded again, "now I must go my boy. Get some sleep you have a big job ahead of you" he said and with a pop he disappeared.

Draco fell onto one of the coaches exhausted from standing up for so long. Forgetting where he was Harry spoke, "Draco", he began. Draco looked up not seeing anyone.

"Hey, who's there", he said pulling his wand out.

"Who ever it is show yourself" he said.

Harry slowly lifted the cloak off himself and looked at Malfoy. Malfoy looked amazed.

"Harry? What are you doing here? How did you get in? Do you know how much danger you put yourself in?" he shrieked but only so it was just them could hear his shrieks.

"I was worried about you. When Crabbe and Goyle came in I followed under my cloak. I didn't realise most of Slytherin house were with the dark lord", he said. Malfoy looked at Harry and sighed. He walked over to him and brought him into a hug.

"Let's forget it for now. We have to tell Dumbledore" and with that they left the common room, with Harry under the invisibility cloak and went straight to Dumbledore's office.

They whispered what they hoped was the password and the gargoyles moved once again revealing the steps up to Dumbledore's office. They stepped onto them panting and arrived at the close door of Dumbledore's office. Harry pushed the door open forcefully and threw the cloak of them and Dumbledore looked up from his desk.

"Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter. What a pleasure it is to have you both in my office once again after hours. This is starting to become a habit of your's Mr Malfoy" he smiling.

"No time for chitchat professor. Voldermort, attack, Hogsmeade" was all that came out of Harry's mouth that could be understood.

"Now start again Harry, start from the beginning", so Harry started from how he told Hermione their relationship to when Lucius spoke to Malfoy.

Dumbledore looked amazed at how well Harry was taking the news and then Harry said that he knew what Dumbledore's plan was about Draco and then Dumbledore understood.

"Fawkes, send word to the order alert them of what's happening and tell them we'll be there in an hour" Dumbledore said turning to the bird.

He then looked back at the boys that were in front of him. He surveyed them for a minute and then turned to Harry.

"Harry, do you remember me telling you what had saved you from Voldermort", Dumbledore asked.

Harry nodded, "Yes sir, my mother's love".

"Correct. But not entirely true. Now sit down boys I have something that you both will need to know to understand what we need to do", Dumbledore clicked his fingers and Dobby the house elf appeared.

He looked at the two boys and then up at Dumbledore and then Dumbledore spoke to him, "Dobby, will you please bring the members of the DA to me please".

"Dobby will do so straight away" and with a pop Dobby disappeared.

He looked at the two boys and then got up and went to his cupboard. He pulled out a scroll of parchment and sat back down.

"Harry, Draco, I'm going to explain to you why Harry was able to live and not just because of ordinary love", he surveyed the boys' expressions and, "Harry, your parents bond was stronger than any other wizards I knew. This is because Lily was a Veela. Do you know what a Veela is", he asked them. They nodded remembering back to the night the night of the quidditch tournament.

"Good. Well when a Veela finds its mate they must gain a special bond to survive. When mother your mother came into inheritance of her gift she fell for James and James fell for her. After they were married there bond became complete and they had you. Now first born of a Veela has special powers. Though you didn't gain any Veela in you for some reason you do have special powers that no other normal baby would have not even a Veela's baby. Your powers along with your mother's love stopped Voldermort from killing you that night. Know I suppose you want to why this involves you Draco", he asked turning to Draco.

"Yes sir", he said.

"Well the first born of a Veela has special powers as I mentioned before" he said turning back to Harry, "Your powers, though they aren't a Veela's power, became stronger after Voldermort vanished. When he came back in your fourth year he took those powers he gave to you back. But you still were able to beat him in your years. This year you have became as strong as you were with Voldermort's powers because you have found the one thing that you have been looking for your whole life. True love", he said smiling at the boys.

They looked at each other and then Draco said, "So Voldermort can only be defeated by true love, which you're saying Harry and I have found". Dumbledore nodded but was unable to say another word 'cause Dobby has returned with the DA members. Ron and Hermione looked at Harry and Draco, then at Dumbledore.

"What's going on? Harry are you alright", Hermione shrieked.

"I'm fine Hermione. Dumbledore will explain I need to talk to Draco", he said getting up and dragging Draco outside of the office.

Harry soon let the tears he had held in for Dumbledore's speech into Draco's shirt. Draco held Harry and shushed him.

"It's all right Har. I knew what we had was real but I didn't think it was that strong. So it's going to be me and you in the end. A Death Eater's son and the boy who lived will be the one's to defeat the Dark Lord", Harry looked at him.

"It's not that. I've always had nightmares of my parent's death and I never really understood what Dumbledore meant when he said that I lived and my parents didn't and now that I do I've also found you. This world is going to be safe from Voldermort but what about after that. He's got followers almost as powerful as him and what if we can't defeat him and we die. What will happen then", he cried.

"Harry. Do you believe that we can do this", Draco asked. Harry nodded slightly unsure of what to say, "Exactly don't let anything keep you back. I'll be here for you. As will Granger, Weasley, the girl Weasley, Longbottom and that day dreamer Lovegood. With what I've heard of the DA those five members we can do this and look at me. For once I'm saying something good about Longbottom. You can do this. As long as we stick together we can beat this madman and his followers", Draco said.

Harry looked into his silver eyes and saw something that he had never seen before from anyone else. He saw love, true love. He didn't doubt those eyes for a second as he felt a pair lips touch his. They stood there kissing and then they were interrupted by a loud, "ahem" from Hermione and broke apart blushing.

They entered the office again and Dumbledore stood before the whole of DA and a Death Eater's son. Fawkes had arrived back and alerted Dumbledore that the Order was ready for them.

"Ok, now I want all of you except Harry and Draco to go by floo to the Order and check on the place and then send someone back to tell me if it's safe. I'm gathering you all know where it is since most of your parents work there. Hermione go first and then every one else follow them", Hermione stepped in the fireplace with the floo powder in her hand dropped it into the fire saying, the Order of the Phoenix and disappearing into the fire, Ron followed and then one by one so did the rest of DA. They left Harry, Draco and Dumbledore in the office.

Harry and Draco sat back down in the chairs they were about ten minutes ago. Dumbledore held a piece of parchment in his hands.

"Harry here is something you'll need to see. Its part the of the Prophecy that you didn't know and I until not too long ago", Dumbledore said handing Harry the parchment. He examined it first and then read it out loud to Draco.

_The chosen one can only defeat the Dark Lord with the love of someone who he truly loves and they him. They together can only defeat the Dark Lord. If only one is there then he will only vanish and come back only even more powerful than before. _

The room fell silent and Harry was about to speak when Nevile came back.

"Professor the coast is clear. It's only the Order and DA there. No Death Eaters", he said glaring at Malfoy.

"Now Nevile you must understand what told you before", he nodded before stepping back into the fire.

"Harry and Draco you first I must alert Professor McGonagall of what's happening so she can take care and run the school normally. Now there's something else. Your absence will go unnoticed except for tonight. There are fixed polyjuice potions in Miss Finny's storeroom which we will use in case of an emergency. Is there anything else you would like to know?" he said to the boys.

"Just one question, why didn't you tell me before my mother was a Veela?" he asked. "I could not until you found you're true because you would've died. That is a reason even I don't know the answer to. You are the first as I'm told in over ten decades to be one that hasn't got Veela in them", he replied. "Now hurry boys before something else happens", he said handing them the floo powder.

Draco stepped into the flames and disappeared and Harry followed. Harry arrived at the headquarters of the order moments later and was pulled into a big hug by Sirius, followed by Tonk's, Mrs Weasley and Remus. They ushered him into the kitchen where the rest of the Order was and also seated was the DA members. In the corner of the kitchen stood the uncertain figure of a blonde-haired boy the only Slytherin in the room with most of its occupants glaring at him. Harry walked over to him and gave him a hug. He cleared his throat and the whole room was looking at him.

"Everyone should know who this is. Yes he is the son of a Death Eater. Yes he is a Slytherin. But I don't care, I love him, I trust him and our love is pure. Just like my parents", he stood before everyone in the room before turning to the blonde-haired boy. The room erupted into talking again as it was before the Slytherin had entered.

"I love you Draco Malfoy. I don't care if you're a Death Eater's son or a Slytherin as long as you love me", he whispered so that only he could hear.

"I love you too Harry Potter, the boy who lived", he said. He wanted to kiss him then and there but not in front of everyone. Dumbledore entered the room and looked at what everyone was staring at and smiled to himself.

"Now, now everyone let them be. Now to business" he said.


	3. The Love of a veela

The Love of a Veela

Harry was a bit uncertain when he was around Ron and Hermione. He didn't talk to them much during breakfast and he left the Great Hall alone and stepped into the corridors and he walked a down it and then felt someone grab him and pull him into an empty classroom. He stared into his boyfriends eyes.

"Harry I know its hard for you it's hard for me too. But it was right to tell them the truth even if your only intention was to tell Granger and not Weasley", he said. Harry stared at him, "I know that you're still getting used to the fact that you're with me but we'll all be there for you. Weasley, Granger, the girl Weasley, Longbottom and I plus most of the school will be there for you. It's hard to believe but it's true. I would never have taken the mark and you can trust me" he said.

Harry wasn't sure what to do he just stood there and stared into the eye's of his lover. He sighed softly before putting his head onto the Slytherins chest and crying. Draco stroked his hair softly then they heard some one come into the room and broke apart. "Well, well, well", sneered Pansy, "Potty's crying and Draco too. Well this is a sweet moment", Harry had just saw Malfoy wipe tears away from his eyes.

"Get lost Pans. It's none of your business. Why aren't you going to class or in the common room?" he snarled.

"You have to come with me. Your father needs to speak with you", Pansy said. But in code that meant that they were about to receive new orders from the Dark Lord and he had to come right away.

"Cya Potter", Malfoy sneered at him leaving him in the empty classroom. Both Pansy and Harry knew it was an act but they had to play along. However, Pansy didn't know that Harry knew about the plan and Harry had to act dumb. He hurried out of the classroom and through a secret passageway to the Gryffindor common room. He grabbed his cloak and hurried back out and through another passageway that lead to the dungeons. He threw the cloak over himself and came to a halt in front of the portrait that lead to the Slytherin common room and waited for someone to come.

He only had to wait five minutes until Harry saw Crabbe and Goyle coming and entered the common room after them. He looked around the common room and saw most of the Slytherins gathered around the fireplace and then a voice spoke.

"As Death Eaters and the Children of Death Eaters it s my duty as the Dark Lord's right hand man to inform you that we are planning to attack in exactly two days. We will assemble at the Shrieking Shack and wait until Draco has brought Harry there and then we'll attack", Harry recognized the voice of Lucius Malfoy only too well. "As Dumbledore assembles the Order together and brings everyone back into Hogwarts most of the teachers will be in Hogsmeade fighting us off. You will then attack from within and they won't know what it them. Well that's happening Dumbledore's Golden Boy will be with Draco and you my boy will help him into the sweet shop and then go through the secret passageway there. Pansy will be waiting for you there and you will both of the glory of killing Harry Potter. The Dark Lord will be thrilled with you efforts and then reward you greatly for killing the boy who lived", the words from the fire place was applauded and Draco looked distraught at the words his father said.

Draco knew that he would have to see Dumbledore later tonight when the rest of the Slytherins went to bed. He would just have to play along with the plans for now.

"Now children", Lucius spoke again, "you must go to your classes. Draco I need to speak with you about these plans" he said and the other Slytherins except Pansy left.

"Sir, I would like to say what an honour it is to be one of the two that have been chosen to kill Harry Potter. I will assure you that Draco and I will do the job", she said.

The fire glared at her, "Very well Parkinson. Now if you don't mind I would like to speak to my son alone" he snarled and she drifted out of the common room without hesitation.

"Draco, son, promise me that you wont stuff up this time. You know what happened last time you stuffed up. Your dear Godfather was almost murdered and had to pay for your actions as well as his" Draco nodded at his father.

"Yes father. I will do my best" he said.

"Good. Unfortunately I must also warn you that Potter may play one of his tricks and use that Weasley to cover for him. So I'm waring you now", he nodded again, "now I must go my boy. Get some sleep you have a big job ahead of you" he said and with a pop he disappeared.

Draco fell onto one of the coaches exhausted from standing up for so long. Forgetting where he was Harry spoke, "Draco", he began. Draco looked up not seeing anyone.

"Hey, who's there", he said pulling his wand out.

"Who ever it is show yourself" he said.

Harry slowly lifted the cloak off himself and looked at Malfoy. Malfoy looked amazed.

"Harry? What are you doing here? How did you get in? Do you know how much danger you put yourself in?" he shrieked but only so it was just them could hear his shrieks.

"I was worried about you. When Crabbe and Goyle came in I followed under my cloak. I didn't realise most of Slytherin house were with the dark lord", he said. Malfoy looked at Harry and sighed. He walked over to him and brought him into a hug.

"Let's forget it for now. We have to tell Dumbledore" and with that they left the common room, with Harry under the invisibility cloak and went straight to Dumbledore's office.

They whispered what they hoped was the password and the gargoyles moved once again revealing the steps up to Dumbledore's office. They stepped onto them panting and arrived at the close door of Dumbledore's office. Harry pushed the door open forcefully and threw the cloak of them and Dumbledore looked up from his desk.

"Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter. What a pleasure it is to have you both in my office once again after hours. This is starting to become a habit of your's Mr Malfoy" he smiling.

"No time for chitchat professor. Voldermort, attack, Hogsmeade" was all that came out of Harry's mouth that could be understood.

"Now start again Harry, start from the beginning", so Harry started from how he told Hermione their relationship to when Lucius spoke to Malfoy.

Dumbledore looked amazed at how well Harry was taking the news and then Harry said that he knew what Dumbledore's plan was about Draco and then Dumbledore understood.

"Fawkes, send word to the order alert them of what's happening and tell them we'll be there in an hour" Dumbledore said turning to the bird.

He then looked back at the boys that were in front of him. He surveyed them for a minute and then turned to Harry.

"Harry, do you remember me telling you what had saved you from Voldermort", Dumbledore asked.

Harry nodded, "Yes sir, my mother's love".

"Correct. But not entirely true. Now sit down boys I have something that you both will need to know to understand what we need to do", Dumbledore clicked his fingers and Dobby the house elf appeared.

He looked at the two boys and then up at Dumbledore and then Dumbledore spoke to him, "Dobby, will you please bring the members of the DA to me please".

"Dobby will do so straight away" and with a pop Dobby disappeared.

He looked at the two boys and then got up and went to his cupboard. He pulled out a scroll of parchment and sat back down.

"Harry, Draco, I'm going to explain to you why Harry was able to live and not just because of ordinary love", he surveyed the boys' expressions and, "Harry, your parents bond was stronger than any other wizards I knew. This is because Lily was a Veela. Do you know what a Veela is", he asked them. They nodded remembering back to the night the night of the quidditch tournament.

"Good. Well when a Veela finds its mate they must gain a special bond to survive. When mother your mother came into inheritance of her gift she fell for James and James fell for her. After they were married there bond became complete and they had you. Now first born of a Veela has special powers. Though you didn't gain any Veela in you for some reason you do have special powers that no other normal baby would have not even a Veela's baby. Your powers along with your mother's love stopped Voldermort from killing you that night. Know I suppose you want to why this involves you Draco", he asked turning to Draco.

"Yes sir", he said.

"Well the first born of a Veela has special powers as I mentioned before" he said turning back to Harry, "Your powers, though they aren't a Veela's power, became stronger after Voldermort vanished. When he came back in your fourth year he took those powers he gave to you back. But you still were able to beat him in your years. This year you have became as strong as you were with Voldermort's powers because you have found the one thing that you have been looking for your whole life. True love", he said smiling at the boys.

They looked at each other and then Draco said, "So Voldermort can only be defeated by true love, which you're saying Harry and I have found". Dumbledore nodded but was unable to say another word 'cause Dobby has returned with the DA members. Ron and Hermione looked at Harry and Draco, then at Dumbledore.

"What's going on? Harry are you alright", Hermione shrieked.

"I'm fine Hermione. Dumbledore will explain I need to talk to Draco", he said getting up and dragging Draco outside of the office.

Harry soon let the tears he had held in for Dumbledore's speech into Draco's shirt. Draco held Harry and shushed him.

"It's all right Har. I knew what we had was real but I didn't think it was that strong. So it's going to be me and you in the end. A Death Eater's son and the boy who lived will be the one's to defeat the Dark Lord", Harry looked at him.

"It's not that. I've always had nightmares of my parent's death and I never really understood what Dumbledore meant when he said that I lived and my parents didn't and now that I do I've also found you. This world is going to be safe from Voldermort but what about after that. He's got followers almost as powerful as him and what if we can't defeat him and we die. What will happen then", he cried.

"Harry. Do you believe that we can do this", Draco asked. Harry nodded slightly unsure of what to say, "Exactly don't let anything keep you back. I'll be here for you. As will Granger, Weasley, the girl Weasley, Longbottom and that day dreamer Lovegood. With what I've heard of the DA those five members we can do this and look at me. For once I'm saying something good about Longbottom. You can do this. As long as we stick together we can beat this madman and his followers", Draco said.

Harry looked into his silver eyes and saw something that he had never seen before from anyone else. He saw love, true love. He didn't doubt those eyes for a second as he felt a pair lips touch his. They stood there kissing and then they were interrupted by a loud, "ahem" from Hermione and broke apart blushing.

They entered the office again and Dumbledore stood before the whole of DA and a Death Eater's son. Fawkes had arrived back and alerted Dumbledore that the Order was ready for them.

"Ok, now I want all of you except Harry and Draco to go by floo to the Order and check on the place and then send someone back to tell me if it's safe. I'm gathering you all know where it is since most of your parents work there. Hermione go first and then every one else follow them", Hermione stepped in the fireplace with the floo powder in her hand dropped it into the fire saying, the Order of the Phoenix and disappearing into the fire, Ron followed and then one by one so did the rest of DA. They left Harry, Draco and Dumbledore in the office.

Harry and Draco sat back down in the chairs they were about ten minutes ago. Dumbledore held a piece of parchment in his hands.

"Harry here is something you'll need to see. Its part the of the Prophecy that you didn't know and I until not too long ago", Dumbledore said handing Harry the parchment. He examined it first and then read it out loud to Draco.

_The chosen one can only defeat the Dark Lord with the love of someone who he truly loves and they him. They together can only defeat the Dark Lord. If only one is there then he will only vanish and come back only even more powerful than before. _

The room fell silent and Harry was about to speak when Nevile came back.

"Professor the coast is clear. It's only the Order and DA there. No Death Eaters", he said glaring at Malfoy.

"Now Nevile you must understand what told you before", he nodded before stepping back into the fire.

"Harry and Draco you first I must alert Professor McGonagall of what's happening so she can take care and run the school normally. Now there's something else. Your absence will go unnoticed except for tonight. There are fixed polyjuice potions in Miss Finny's storeroom which we will use in case of an emergency. Is there anything else you would like to know?" he said to the boys.

"Just one question, why didn't you tell me before my mother was a Veela?" he asked. "I could not until you found you're true because you would've died. That is a reason even I don't know the answer to. You are the first as I'm told in over ten decades to be one that hasn't got Veela in them", he replied. "Now hurry boys before something else happens", he said handing them the floo powder.

Draco stepped into the flames and disappeared and Harry followed. Harry arrived at the headquarters of the order moments later and was pulled into a big hug by Sirius, followed by Tonk's, Mrs Weasley and Remus. They ushered him into the kitchen where the rest of the Order was and also seated was the DA members. In the corner of the kitchen stood the uncertain figure of a blonde-haired boy the only Slytherin in the room with most of its occupants glaring at him. Harry walked over to him and gave him a hug. He cleared his throat and the whole room was looking at him.

"Everyone should know who this is. Yes he is the son of a Death Eater. Yes he is a Slytherin. But I don't care, I love him, I trust him and our love is pure. Just like my parents", he stood before everyone in the room before turning to the blonde-haired boy. The room erupted into talking again as it was before the Slytherin had entered.

"I love you Draco Malfoy. I don't care if you're a Death Eater's son or a Slytherin as long as you love me", he whispered so that only he could hear.

"I love you too Harry Potter, the boy who lived", he said. He wanted to kiss him then and there but not in front of everyone. Dumbledore entered the room and looked at what everyone was staring at and smiled to himself.

"Now, now everyone let them be. Now to business" he said.


	4. Dumbledore's Plan

Dumbledore's Plan

Now that all members of the Order and DA were seated at the table Dumbledore began explaining the situation. He explained to both teams about what Harry and Draco had told him.

"I don't know exactly how we are going to do this but no one will be able to kill Voldermort", several people winced at the name, "except Harry and Draco. If anyone does attack him they will most probably die" he looked at the two boys.

"Boys, I must ask you not to reveal anything of the love I told you about except what you have already told everyone here", they nodded, "now to the plan" he said. In case of attack Dumbledore had seated two Aurors at either end of Grimmauld Place and was to be alerted by red sparks if there was an attack.

"Now those who have children in DA, you shouldn't worry they have been trained by the best of their year and I believe will be able to defend themselves when the Death Eaters attack tomorrow. Tomorrow will be Valentines Day as explained before. You will all be assembled in places. Students will be at Hogsmeade along with some of the Order and the rest of the Order will be situated at Hogwarts in the secret passages located around the school. However I would like to place Ron, Hermione, Nevile, Luna and Ginny in the school in the hospital wing. They will appear ill if any students do enter but that will be only because of Weasley Wizard Wheezers treats", he said smiling at the twins.

"Now that's the basic plan, I would like DA except for the five I just mentioned to go back to school and act like nothing has happened and be ready I will send word by owl where I would like you to be", he said smiling as ten students walked out of the room and back to the fire place.

The rest of the room was quiet until Dumbledore broke it.

"Now that we have them pretty much sorted let's discuss where you all will be. You five", he said pointing at the remainder of DA "will be in the hospital wing as mentioned. Luna and Ginny at my signal of red sparks I would like you two to go down to the dungeons right away. The Slytherin password is 'Hagrid's a numbwit' if I remember correctly", Draco nodded, "so you two will enter and take care of the little ones and any other Slytherin there. Only stunning them so you can knock them out for a couple of hours. Nevile and Ron, you will take care of any wondering Slytherins around the castle. Hermione you have the hardest part of all", Ron looked at him, "you know the exit to the secret passageway to the sweet shop?" he asked her and she nodded.

"Good. Now Pansy is the most powerful Slytherin of the year so you will be up for a big battle. When and if you beat her go through it and half way you'll meet Harry, Draco", he said and turned to the pair "I don't expect Voldermort to be there but just in case be prepared for a fight", he said.

They nodded. Ron however looked at Hermione. They exchanged weird glances and then nodded.

"Um, professor, we, I mean Ron and I have a confession to make", she said.

"Since the start of this year, we've been going out" she confessed.

Mrs Weasley glanced at her youngest son and then Hermione and burst out in tears. Mr Weasley put a comforting arm around her saying that it's alright that they will survive.

"Mrs Weasley. As long as everyone has faith, WE will make it through to the end", Hermione said.

"Yes Mrs Weasley, Hermione's right. We must have faith in each other and we can do it. Now we got them pretty much sorted out. Members of the Order of the Phoenix we all know what the orders were last time so it's pretty much the same. Except that I would like two of you at the lake in case they get any smart ideas. We don't know who will attack tomorrow. For all we know we might get attacked by the giant squid which I highly doubt. Now I believe that we all need our rest. You seven will come back with me now and everyone else stays here. Goodnight all and good luck for tomorrow" Dumbledore said.

He let the students say there final goodbyes to their parents and other members of the Order. Sirius pulled Harry into a bigger hug than before and only let go when Dumbledore told him Harry was choking to death and that Voldermort wouldn't have to do anything. They arrived back at the office. Dumbledore told the five members to go to the hospital wing now and handed them the sweets. Hermione and Ron turned to Harry.

"Harry we're sorry. We can see that he's an ok guy", Hermione said.

"Thanks, 'Mione. Why didn't you tell me about your relationship" he said glaring at them again.

"With you gone most of the time we figured that you were better off not to worry about it and that you had your own problems to figure out" Hermione answered.

Ron suddenly turned to Draco and glared.

"If you kill or hurt him in any way, I will personally se that you are killed" Ron said and Draco smirked.

"If I was going to do that I would have killed him when I found out he was listening to the meeting", he said.

They laughed at Ginny and Nevile who frowned.

"Good luck with tomorrow", Luna said dreamily at the couples before exiting through the door and to the hospital wing. Harry and Draco suddenly found them surrounded by hugs and tears. Nevile and Draco shook hands though glared at each other nonetheless.

"Now children, you four head to the hospital wing and remember only when you see red sparks" he said turning to Ron, Hermione, Nevile and Ginny who exited with their pocket full of sweets.

"Boys are you ready. This is going to be the toughest challenge you will face in your life. Don't have doubt each other and anyone else you will be able to make it through this and lead us to victory", Dumbledore smiled at the pair.

"Good. Take these with you sleeping potions with you. Go to the Room of Requirement and you can stay there the night. It's only safe for both of you if you are together", Dumbledore said.

"I wish you both luck for tomorrow and remember stick to the plan. Go to the sweet shop but only go halfway down the passageway until Hermione comes to meet you. If she doesn't then stay exactly where you are. Be alert at any noises", he said and they nodded.

"Now off to bed with you", he said pushing them out the door.

They walked silently to the seventh floor and through the corridor were they found the Room of Requirement waiting for them with a king size bed and a pair of pyjamas each. They slipped on the pyjamas and slid into the bed quietly. They stared at each looking at the features of their faces before Draco grinned.

"You know how you stood up to them before. I thought you were really brave", he said making Harry blush and pulling him into a kiss. An hour later they lay in bed in silence then Harry broke it.

"Drake, do you think we'll win", he asked.

"They'll never beat us just as long as we're together now go to sleep", he said smiling and closed his eyes.


	5. The traitor

The Traitor

Harry had a restless sleep and by the morning his scare was burning furiously. Harry knew one thing. Voldermort was near, very near. He woke Draco by softly putting his fingers through the blonde's hair and whispering.

"It's morning. Time to defeat Lord Voldermort", he said and the name pulsed through Draco's body and he awoke almost instantly.

"Where, where is he?" he said jumping out of bed. Harry laughed at the look on his face and got a pillow thrown at him for it.

They walked down the corridor and then went their separate was to their common rooms. Harry entered the common room and went to his bed. He took his cloak and the Marauders Map out of his trunk. He had a feeling that these will be most useful that day.

However in the Slytherin common room it was a different story. Draco walked in and he felt hands shaking him to pieces and every one furiously asking where he had been.

"I had to look up some few spells in the library ready to kill Pothead. I fell asleep in there now leave me I have to get my stuff ready", Pansy glared at him.

"Selfish bustard" she yelled at him as he ran up the stairs and into his bedroom. He put his clothes on and grabbed everything that could be useful for him.

He shoved everything in his pockets and headed out the dorm, through the common room and to the Great Hall where he was greeted by a warm hug from Harry. Draco played along and gave him an affectionate peck before glaring at everyone who was staring at them. He saw Pansy looking at them and she smirked. He gave her thumbs up so Harry couldn't see and then guided him out the doors and into the open grounds. Harry had started to shake furiously at the thought of what lay ahead of them. He was still uncertain of what was going to happen. Draco calmed him down as they got to the gates. He whispered into his ear, "its ok we can do this love" and guided him out the gate and through the streets of Hogsmeade. They walked for a couple of hours and it was nearly 11:15. They passed several of the DA members who gave them weird looks but nodded as they passed heading to the Shrieking Shack.

They reached it in another five minutes and started chatting about school work and such trying not to make it obvious to the Death Eaters slowly creeping towards them.

Meanwhile back in the Hospital Wing…

The members of the DA were laying sick in the beds. Hermione slowly got up and walked out to the window. She looked out into the grounds of Hogwarts and saw several members of the Order and Dumbledore walking around the grounds. The clock stroked 11:30 and slowly the members pulled the sweets out of their pockets. Hermione saw the red sparks coming from Dumbledore and quickly popped the sweet into her mouth motioning the others to do the same. Madam Pomfroy came in from her office to see them off. Ron pulled Hermione and Ginny into a hug and kissed Hermione slightly. Nevile shook Ron's hand and to everyone's surprise kissed Ginny. Luna was the first to walk out and Ginny followed her heading towards the dungeon. Ron, Nevile and Hermione headed towards the Great Hall and then Hermione was pulled into another hug by Ron before she left them heading towards the statue. She caught sight of Pansy rounding the corner ahead of her. They stopped and looked at each other.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Granger. Why aren't you I Hogsmeade?" she asked.

"Could say the same to you Parkinson" said Hermione and smirked and started to run towards her and pulled her into a hug

"I missed you darling" Hermione said stroking girl's hair "So did I. I can't believe we did it. We tricked the boy who lived, the Death Eater's son and Dumbledore. As well as the Order and DA", Pansy said and kissed Hermione.

"Me either. Now what were our orders", Hermione asked when she pulled away.

Back in Hogsmeade…

The pair noticed that it was nearly time. Harry pulled Draco into a long kiss and then from around them they heard spells being cast at them and they got out their wands and started to run. They dodged and cursed a few Death Eaters knocking them out. They stopped as they came face to face with none other than Lucius Malfoy. The father and son stared at each other but Harry was the first to act.

"Expelliarmous" he screamed knocking Lucius backwards and grabbed his boyfriend's hand.

"Come on we gotta get out of here", still in shock, Draco ran after his boyfriend. They rounded the corner to the sweet shop but found it surrounded by Death Eater's. "Oh fuck. Harry I think they know I betrayed them" he whispered. However they did not stop running but both started throwing hexes at the Death Eaters around Zonko's. The way in was clear and they run through to the cellar and opened the trap door. Jumping through it they started walking quickly down the dark tunnel with their wands ready to attack anything that moved. About halfway through they stopped exhausted. Harry looked at his boyfriend and collapsed the ground and Draco followed him. They lay silent on the ground and then they heard footsteps coming towards them. They stood up quietly and looked to their right were they were coming from. A bushy haired figure emerged from the shadows and they sighed as they saw Hermione.

"Come on we got no time. We gotta get you back inside the castle" she said quickly following them the way she came.

She smiled to herself. They were falling for their trap. She held her wand ready behind them and they finally reached the end of the tunnel. Slowly Harry pushed the door open and found a wand pointing directly at him. He looked up at the person in front of him.

"Parkinson?" he said curiously turning around to see Hermione's wand pointed at his lover's throat. He stared at her questioningly.

"Oh don't give me that look Potter" she said glaring at him, "yes I betrayed you. I've been working Voldermort's spy ever since our third year. You along with Dumbledore and that pathetic Weasel have been framed by the greatest witch alive" by the time she had finished her speech she was at her girlfriend's side with an arm around her waist and the other with her wand pointing at them.

"But Hermione, I thought you were on our side, the light side" Harry said.

"Oh fuck you Harry. Voldermort offered me much more than a lousy friendship and loyalty. He offered me power. The power to rule the world, after I help to kill you" she smirked and kissed one of her many partners.

"But, what about Ron?" he asked. Hermione shook her head and with a swish of her wand Draco had collapsed unconscious to the ground. Harry had his wand ready for an attack. "Expelliarmous" he yelled but the spell was blocked. "Harry, by now you should've realised that it will take more than a simple spell to knock me out" and with a flick of her wand his world went blank. Smiling at her girlfriend's magnificent work, Pansy kissed Hermione quickly. "Brilliant isn't it my love" but they didn't see one of the figures on the ground stirring. Slowly Draco picked up his wand and pointed it at the pair, "You bitches, Expelliarmous" he yelled knocking them both unconscious. Turning to his boyfriend he quickly revived him with a spell. Stirring Harry glanced at the pair on the other side of the wall. They stood up quickly and embraced each other before Harry said, "I can't believe she would do that", he said quietly. "Me either. As much as I never really liked Granger, I didn't think she'd turn to the dark side" he said. "But now's not the time we gotta get them to Dumbledore's office" he said quickly. He went over to the statue and looked outside. Seeing no one was around they levitated the two girls. They walked around the corridor to Dumbledore's office. Speaking the password softly as they looked around again to see if they were being followed they stepped onto the stairs with the two women floating above their heads. They stepped off the stairs and into Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore wasn't there though Fawkes was. Harry, still levitating his old friend kneeled next to him, "Go to Dumbledore. Tell him we are here. Tell him to come right away" Fawkes took off without hesitation. Harry collapsed on one of the chairs and Draco on another. They sat silent for a while.

"I need to see how the others are doing", he pulled out the map, _I solemnly swear I am up to no good_. He glanced at it and then gasped. He rubbed his eyes and then looked again. "Draco come see this" he said and Draco stepped up and walked over and looked at the map. He too gasped at what he was seeing and looked at the girls.

"We'll have to leave them and just hope that they don't escape" Harry said to his boyfriend.

Another part of Hogwarts

Ron and Nevile were cornered against the wall. The two gorillas had their wands pointing directly at them.

"You'll have the same twisted fate as your parents Longbottom. Crucio", Crabbe shouted at Nevile.

Nevile collapsed to the ground. He struggled to try and control himself but Crabbe had gained total control over the boy.

"Your turn Weasel. Crucio", the same fate happened to Ron but not without a fight. He was still was on his feet struggling towards the pair but then he too collapsed unable to control himself anymore. With two evil laughs Crabbe and Goyle didn't notice too boys coming from behind and knocking them out. Ron and Nevile, still on their knees, had regained control of themselves and looked at Harry and Draco.

"What happened? "Where's Hermione?" Ron asked, concerned about his 'girlfriend'. Harry looked at him sadly, "We can't explain now. He's here. On the grounds, Dumbledore's trying to fight them off" he said helped his two friends to their feet. "Go find Ginny and Luna", he said giving them the map. With a wave Draco followed Harry down the stairs and into the corridors leading outside and they stopped to look at each other.

"Harry, I love you. I know we can do this" Draco said to his boyfriend. "I love you to. Yes we will win. Let's go" he said.


	6. Not quite the end

Not Quite the End

Harry and Draco burst out the doors of the castle and into the grounds. They looked around and they saw no one in sight. They crept towards the Forbidden Forest and sneaked through the outskirts heading towards where the Death Eater's were last spotted on the map. As they rounded a corner they caught site of a crowd of Death Eaters surrounding their master and Dumbledore. Dumbledore was trying to hold Voldermort off but wasn't doing too well. Without thinking and before Draco could stop him Harry ran out and started throwing curses at the Death Eaters. Knocking a couple out. The Death Eaters ran at Harry and they grabbed him. Not seeing Draco they dragged Harry to the centre of the circle where Dumbledore had fallen to the ground and was currently unconscious. Harry looked up into the eyes of his enemy and glared at him.

"We meet again Harry Potter. But this will definitely be the last time. I see our little trap with Hermione Granger worked then, though she was unable to complete her task properly she will be punishment for it", the Dark Lord spoke.

"You're pathetic. You couldn't kill me if I was a needle in a haystack" he snarled pointing his wand at his enemy.

"Now, now, we won't have any of that Potter," a voice spoke from behind. Harry turned around and was facing the figure of Lucius Malfoy.

"Now boy, tell me where my son is or do you want die slowly?" he growled. Harry looked over at the bushes where he had left Draco and Lucius followed his eyes and walked over to the bushes. He grabbed the boy by is collar and dragged him to Harry's side.

"Now seeing that you both are here at last we will finish what those witches couldn't" he said at the pair. Harry muttered something under his breath and had his wand pointed at his lover's father who suddenly flew backwards and into the Death Eaters around them.

"Now, we won't have any of that nonsense with such simple spells, crucio" Voldermort screamed at Harry, but at the same time Harry had muttered another spell under his breath. The magic of the two wands combined pushing both of them backwards leaving a shocked Death Eaters son in the middle of the circle.

"Avada Kedavra" a voice said and Harry heard a figure collapse to the ground. Opening his eyes he looked up and over at Draco who was standing with his wand pointed at Voldermort. He looked over at Voldermort and saw that he wasn't there. All that was there was a skeleton of a dead body. The Death Eaters started crowding the boy but then Harry fainted.

Harry awoke in the Hospital Wing. It was night time 'cause it was all dark. He looked around the room and saw the sleeping figure of Sirius Black lying at the bed. Silently he slipped out of the bed and went to the window. At the moment he couldn't remember what had happened but then it soon came flooding back.

"Draco!" he screamed waking Sirius up. Sirius was on his feet and heading towards Harry and pulled him into another big hug. Harry was shaking all over and then Madam Pomfroy came in. She told the shaken boy to lie on the bed so she could examine him. Harry refused.

"Where's Draco?" he yelled at the pair. Sirius and Madam Pomfroy tried to calm him down. Slowly he made his way back to the bed and lied down. Still shaking Madam Pomfroy examined him over. He had calmed down almost completely when a figure emerged from one of the other beds and limped over.

Draco Malfoy stood at the bedside of his boyfriend's bed before he sat down on it.

Harry sighed deeply as he recognised him and slowly slipped into a deep sleep.

When he awoke again it was morning. He looked to his side and saw a blonde-haired figure sleeping next to him. He put his fingers through his boyfriend's hair slowly and watched as he woke up slowly. When he was fully awake he looked into his lovers eyes and smiled. They lay there for a couple of minutes before they could heard footsteps coming through the door of the Hospital Wing. They looked up and saw Dumbledore, Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley, Tonks, Sirius, Ron and Ginny enter. They seven people looked over at the boys and saw that they were awake. Mrs Weasley was the first to abrupt into tears and ran over and hugged Harry and to everyone's surprise Draco. Harry and Draco both received a number of hand shakes and hugs from all that had entered. Once the room had quietened down Dumbledore spoke.

"Yes, as much as a victory it is I'm afraid that, that is not the end of the war. Though Voldermort is dead the Death Eaters have two new leaders" Harry sighed. He had a feeling he knew who they were, "Yes I'm sorry to announce it is Hermione Granger and Pansy Parkinson", Harry looked at Ron and saw something he hadn't seen in many years. Anger, the anger of being betrayed by someone he loved. Harry felt sorry for having lost a friend to the dark side.

"Now I have another bit of news which will shock you all. Hermione is pregnant with Lord Voldermort's child", Mrs Weasley and Ginny both fainted and Ron and Tonks ran out of the room about to be sick. Hermione had not just turned to the dark side; she was holding the unborn baby of one of the most powerful wizards, dead and alive.

Harry got up quickly and walked to the window and looked out into the grounds. He couldn't believe that one of his best friends would betray him, as well as the love that Ron felt towards her. He hated Hermione for what she had done to them. He stood there for about a minute and then felt an arm around his shoulders. He turned and saw the Death Eaters son standing next to him. He put his head on the shoulder next to him and slowly let his anger out through tears.


	7. The beggining of a new chapter

The Beginning of a New Chapter

Word had gotten out that Lord Voldermort was dead only hours after his deadly fate. Also known to the wizarding world was that he had an unborn baby growing inside one of the most powerful witches in the world who, along with her girlfriend, had taken his place. A week after the death the school had started to run normally again only with a couple of disturbances during a few classes. Half of the Slytherin House population had fled the day their Lord had died only living the other half mostly of first and second. A couple of Ravenclaw had been sent home after Dumbledore had found out that they had been helping with a few curses here and there and they were attending a hearing that day.

Most of the school was shaken up about the attack but no one had gone through what, Harry, Draco, Ron, Nevile, Ginny and Luna had. Dumbledore had agreed to let Luna and Draco move to Gryffindor House but only until they had gained full control of themselves. Harry and Draco and half of Gryffindor House had tried to persuade Dumbledore to let Draco and Luna if she wanted to, stay in the house until the end of the year but he refused. He had plans that were being established and would be finished at the end of the month though he didn't tell them that.

It was the first day that school had started running again after the attack. They woke up at around seven that morning in the boy's dormitory. Draco was curled up next to Harry and Ginny was curled up next to Nevile. Dumbledore had also put another bed there for Luna however after a couple of days she had slowly made her way onto Dean's bed. Harry lay awake stroking the blonde's hair as he slowly awakened from his sleep. Looking into Draco's eyes he said, "I love you, so, so much" and kissed him. After five minutes each student in the room slowly got up making their way to the showers. After they were all ready they made their way together into the Great Hall for breakfast. They sat at the down at the table and picked at the food in front of them. Half way through breakfast Dumbledore made an announcement.

"Students, there has been slight changes to each of your timetables so we are giving new ones out just before you go to your first classes. Also I would like to announce that there will be new arrangements in your Houses. Due to reasons that I cannot explain until it is confirmed we are taking even bigger caution into action since the Ladies of Darkness have come into power than when Voldermort was alive. We are also inviting several students, who are in their final year of schooling from our fellow wizarding schools, into our school. They are scheduled to arrive in a week's time. We will hold a feast for them and they will also be sorted into Houses. There will be about ten coming, five girls and five boys. But for now let us finish our breakfast and then start our classes", Dumbledore said and was about to sit down before he added, "Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy and Mr Weasley I would like to see the three of you in my office. You will be excused for the morning lessons today".

They slowly digested their breakfast and then Professor McGonnagal came around and handed out the new timetables. They examined them carefully. There classes were the same as each others, except Ginny of course. Thankfully their first lessons were Potions and Transfiguration so they didn't miss out on any of their favourites. They slowly got up and left the Great Hall. Ginny, Nevile, Dean and Luna headed to their first classes and Ron, Harry and Draco headed to Dumbledore's office. The three young men stood at the statue of Gargoyles for about fine minutes trying to figure out the password before Professor Flitwick came along and saved and congratulated them. They stepped slowly onto the spiral staircase as it went up and they landed at the door in front of Dumbledore's office.

McGonnagal stepped out. She looked at the boys and sighed.

"You may go in. But I'm warning you this might come as a shock to you" she said before brushing passed them. They entered the room and Dumbledore welcomed them.

"Good morning. Am I right to assume that Minerva just said something along the lines of, "You may come in. But I'm warning you this might come as a shock to you?" he asked the three boys.

"Yes sir, but I don't see the point of bringing us in here just for that", Harry answered and glanced at the other boys.

"Quite right you are Harry. But on the note, she has a habit of doing that" he winked at the three boys. "Now sit down before you're legs are unable to stand any longer" he said cheerfully before sitting down. The three boys sat down and with a wave of Dumbledore's wand a tray full of chocolate treats and tea appeared on the table.

"Help yourselves boys. Well I have new news about our situation. First I will tell you Mr Weasley and then you must leave us I have something to discuss with these two in private" he said and turned to Ron.

"I'm glad to say that the Miss Granger that is now one of the new rulers isn't the real Hermione Granger. However the real Hermione Granger's presence is unknown" he looked at Ron. Harry glanced at Ron as well. This news was indeed a bit of a shock as Professor M had said but he wasn't sure how Ron would take this news.

"Um… how do you know for certain?" Ron asked.

"Tell me Ron. Do you really think she would turn to the dark side as well as being a lesbian?" he asked him.

"No. But sir, I'm not sure about a lot of things lately. How do we know that this isn't a part of her plan" and with a second wave of his wand Dumbledore had conjured up a revealing potion. He slowly poured it onto a strand of Hermione's hair which had been sitting there since she had escaped and had been sitting in a glass jar. He silently muttered a spell and the hair instantly turned to a shade of black, revealing the name of, Jessica Clarke. The three students gasped and then looked at Dumbledore.

"Jessica was never a bright student. She left the school in the middle of your third year before your Godfather revealed himself. She had turned to the dark side and I heard notice that she had disappeared. But I did know one thing, that she and Miss Parkinson had been seeing each other for three years" he said smiling slightly.

"But then where's Hermione? Does she, does she love me?" was all Ron could say before he broke down in tears. Harry and Draco put two comforting arms around the smaller boy.

"That young Mr Weasley is a question that no one can answer except Hermione. But my dear boy, if we have any information on the whereabouts of Miss Granger you will definitely be the first to know. Oh and another question I am guessing you all want to know is how Clarke has been interpreting Hermione. It's a simple switching spell which your father Harry and Sirius used quite a lot. It also is used by me but I dare not say who I have been turning into" he replied softly, "but don't worry it is nothing bad" he added.

Harry whispered something in Ron's ear and the red-head looked up smiling slightly. "Yes sir. I believe you wanted to Harry and Draco?" he asked.

"Yes if you don't mind. Though you are excused from classes I have organized for you to have study time in the library which will be supervised by Miss Finny seeing as she doesn't have a class and wanted to do some research for me. Oh and I must ask you not to speak a word of this to anyone. I was under strict orders not to tell you but I thought you of all people should know" he said and Ron nodded then left the room.

Harry glanced at the facial expression on his boyfriends face, which had gone from being nervous, too sad, to concerned and then back to being nervous. Draco saw him looking at him and smiled a fake smile. Dumbledore had bee studying the boys carefully after Ron left five minutes ago and then he decided to break the silence.

"Now you are obviously wondering what I need to talk to you about so I'll come right out and say" his smile slowly faded to a frown, "Draco we have captured your father and he is now in Azkaban. Hopefully this time no one will be able to break out. Yes the Dementors are no longer at Azkaban, thank Merlin for that, but we have Aurors and a few order members that aren't Aurors stationed around there so it will be almost unable to break in or out of. On the note of your father, I have just remembered something that will greatly be appreciated by you. But don't worry its good news that I have remembered otherwise your situation will be more difficult to explain. Your father was a Veela. But he never met found his mate so he settled down with your mother", he looked at Draco surprised that he was taking the news so well.

"Umm… But sir what has that got to do with us… Oh wait. I remember now", Harry said smiling slightly and looking at his boyfriend.

"Correct you are Harry. But the only thing different is that Draco does have Veela in him but has yet to come into inheritance until his birthday in about a month if I am correct", Draco nodded and then he continued, "It is important as you know for a Veela to find his or her mate which usually happens after their seventeenth birthday but obviously you have found him. But after your seventeenth birthday you two will be unable to leave each others side for too long, if you make the other angry you will soon feel as though you have lost a part of you and most importantly if one of you dies or leaves you will slowly die from a broken heart" he said now with a frown and surveying each of the boys expressions carefully. After about a minutes silence Draco spoke again.

"So that's why we have been put in the same classes?" he asked and received a nod in reply and then questioned, "But then what about me going back to my house, wouldn't that have some affect" he asked.

"It certainly will but I have already worked that out. You will both have an apartment near Gryffindor House and you will be able to visit them anytime and if you choose to they will be able t visit you as well. Oh and Miss Lovegood and Dean, well they'll get used to not sleeping in the same bed after a while", Dumbledore noticed that Harry had a surprisingly huge smile on his face and Draco noticed too.

"What's up Harry?" Draco asked.

Still smiling Harry answered, "That's why you weren't allowed to stay in Gryffindor House right. But that's also why your still gonna be with me and well Luna and Dean…" he started laughing and then Draco and Dumbledore joined him.

After five minutes of a laughing fit they calmed down.

"We will have a huge party for your birthday Draco and I will announce to the school your inheritance. Now lunch started not long ago and I must ask you not to tell anyone this. Oh and I have chosen both of you and I forgot to tell Mr Weasley and can you also tell Mr Longbottom, Miss Lovegood and Miss Weasley that I have chosen the seven of you to be escorts for the new students when they get here and I have also set up a table in the Great Hall away from the others for you six and anyone else you wish to sit there and also the new students will sit there until they are sorted into the different houses", he said getting up and motioning them out the doors.


End file.
